


聚会之夜上我们不得不知晓的

by obstacle



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstacle/pseuds/obstacle
Summary: 聚会之夜上我们不得不知晓的





	聚会之夜上我们不得不知晓的

**Author's Note:**

> *无差
> 
> *想吃小甜饼——（呐喊）
> 
> *总在晚上思如泉涌，肝是什么我不要了

“我不明白。”

几杯黄油啤酒下肚后哈利打着嗝，然后几乎是唱着歌那样说道，“我的助手总是围着马尔福转，你们知道吗？”

罗恩赫敏对视一眼，通过眼神确定了哈利开始正式步入“我喝醉了我开始畅所欲言”的环节。通常这时候哈利只会哼一些不着调的歌，有时会向他们抱怨一些工作上的事，再或者是生活上，比如：魁地奇，魁地奇，和魁地奇。直到消失已久的马尔福从大洋彼岸回到英国，在魔法部懒洋洋地做起傲罗开始，哈利的话题就开始发生微妙变化。

他们三人组每周都会尽量抽时间小聚，聊聊天，诉说一点烦恼，享受一个美好又轻松的夜晚。所以当哈利突然提到马尔福时他们也只是认为那个金发斯莱特林也不过是他们用来消遣的话题，就跟那些报纸上的花边新闻一样，过后再不会提起。但没想到的是，这个名字竟然成了哈利口中的固定话题，哈利的诸多抱怨也随德拉科·马尔福这个名字出现的次数而逐渐增加。（当然是抱怨了，你难道还能指望哈利诉说他对马尔福的迷恋吗？——罗恩对赫敏说）。

第一次抱怨是说他趾高气昂。哈利这时候完全清醒。他手撑着下巴，盯着盘子里的残渣说马尔福谁都不看一眼，是个目中无人的混蛋。

“他不是刚到魔法部吗？”赫敏问，“他在魔法部里并没有认识的人？”

哈利立马把视线转到赫敏脸上，眼睛和嘴巴都微微张大，好像对此感到惊讶又不满似的。他看了几秒钟又继续盯着他的盘子，嘟囔道，“得了吧，混蛋是他的天性。”

由此开始，哈利分别抱怨了马尔福的傲慢、虚伪、阿谀奉承、不择手段，逐渐过渡到如今的滥情，而这时候哈利就已经开始一边打着酒嗝一边说了，“我不明白，他不是跟潘西是一对儿吗？格林格拉斯又是什么情况？”

哦，是啊，这个，“出没约会圣地——古老血统的联姻？是爱情还是利益？”占了报纸头条，当然了，由丽塔·斯基特撰写。

然后是今天——

“我不明白。”

哈利打了长长，长长的嗝以后问，“为什么所有人都喜欢他？”

赫敏终于看不下去了，她几近崩溃地、耐着把哈利揍到清醒的性子问，“几乎半年了，哈利，你不觉得你过于关注马尔福了吗？”

“什么？你管这个叫‘过于’？”罗恩惊讶地看着赫敏，当然了，被赫敏泄愤似的打了一拳也是他应得的。罗恩痛呼一声，皱着脸道，“梅林啊赫敏，你难道忘了六年级？那个才叫‘过于’。”这换来赫敏的凝视，而罗恩感觉后背一凉。

“我没有‘过于’关注他，如果你们这么说的话。”哈利说，“我也不想，你知道他的办公室就在我对面吧？我每天进门、出门都能看到他，几乎是天天见的程度，想不注意都难。而且他——实在太过显眼了。他几乎在跟_**每一位**_女性调情，真的，如果这是文本格式你会看到一个大写加粗的_‘**每一位**’_，他甚至不放过已经150岁的麦莉夫人！”

赫敏和罗恩惊讶地对视一眼，罗恩嘴里蹦出句粗话，赫敏则皱着眉思考着什么。而这边的哈利仿佛话题一开就跟喝了一大桶吐真剂似的源源不断，“——马尔福可以和每一个人调情，我确定。我上次还看到他跟威尔——就是新来的傲罗，威尔·怀特，瘦瘦高高，一头棕发的男生在一起，我从来都不知道马尔福对男性也有兴趣。”

“你难道关注着每一个跟马尔福接近的人吗？”罗恩忍不住叫道，“你什么情况？”

“你确实过了，哈利。上次的联姻报导不是误会吗？他既是单身，又没有固定对象，那他跟谁在一起，做什么都是他的自由。”赫敏同意罗恩看法，接着她话锋一转道，“况且——他也没有妨碍你什么。”

哈利看着赫敏，眼睛微微睁大，嘴巴也微微张开，然后他的眉毛拧成一团，在苦思良久找不到合适的反驳以后，哈利把自己扔在椅子靠垫上，手肘架在椅子扶手上，指头撑着下巴，说，“好吧，好吧。”

“忘了马尔福吧，哈利。他在扰乱你的情绪不是吗？”赫敏说，“你得去找点其他事情。”

哈利仍然是那个模样，让点点头说，“我想你说得没错。”接着他没再说话，只是在抓了飞路粉，大声念出自己家前时，他回头对赫敏和罗恩道，“马尔福是个混蛋，这无可否认。”

*

“老兄，有伤在身，不能喝酒。”

罗恩说着便在饭菜摆上桌前把酒换成了果汁。而哈利点点头，老老实实地让赫敏帮他右臂上药。距离上次聚会已经过了一个月，前段时间盯梢黑巫师试图掀起新的危机是哈利带队解决的，这些最近的报纸上都有详细报导，对方利用黑魔法物品让他们颇费功夫，最后抓捕行动中也伤了不少傲罗，哈利是其中之一，他的右臂被咒语击中，好在处理的方式手法优秀又及时才把伤害控制到了最小，虽然只能靠药物一点点恢复，但比起本来可能造成的伤害来说好太多了。

“这个可能会留疤。”赫敏一边包扎一边说，“不过这是谁处理的？我以为傲罗不会在救治和魔药上下功夫——无意冒犯。”

哈利笑了笑，接着他看着伤口说，“马尔福。”

赫敏眨眨眼，“马尔福？”

罗恩在不远处把脖子抻得老长，“马尔福？！”

“——马尔福。”哈利低着头，脚尖懒洋洋地踩踩地面，“我想，他可能没有看起来那么混蛋吧。”

再多哈利怎么也不肯讲了，他说了不少关于盯梢黑巫师、调查、抓捕的事，但破天荒的，德拉科·马尔福的名字仅仅出现于伤口包扎好之前。就好像哈利是刻意避开这个名字似的。

接下来几个星期哈利都会在聚会时走神，他的心不在焉连罗恩都看出来了，实在不忍好兄弟如此，于是忍无可忍的一天夜里，罗恩和赫敏在吃完晚饭后把哈利留下来，他们几个窝在壁炉前，坐在沙发上——像过去在霍格沃茨那样。

他们大多时候只是看着木柴燃烧，罗恩偶尔会说关于笑话商店、陋居的事，“哦，还有，金妮要订婚了。”

“什么？”哈利这时候回了回神，“什么时候？”

“梅林我忘记跟你说了，那会儿正好你在出任务。”罗恩说完得到了赫敏一个肘击，那意思可能是说他不会看时间。可是，他怎么知道什么时候合适？哈利最近一段时间每次都像“不合适”。

“对方是魁地奇球队的击球手。”罗恩说，“我记得好像就是在圣诞节前夜——金妮她听着你的故事长大，当然了，我们这个年龄段的都是，梅林，我当时还以为你俩会走到一起呢，所以是——哦！敏？！”

赫敏给他一个肘击加一个恨铁不成钢的表情。但哈利笑了起来，这时候他真的感觉自己像回到了霍格沃兹。

“那得开始给她准备礼物了——我当时为了不连累她，你知道的，我担心伏地魔会伤害她。”哈利说，“当重新回到霍格沃茨时我们俩又谈过一段时间，但她很失望，于是向我提了分手，接下来的你们都知道了。”

“失望？”赫敏眨眨眼。哦，当时这个她知道，他们在八年级分手，金妮本来想找她谈谈，但最后只是哭个不停，然后他们去了三把扫帚，金妮的黄油啤酒一杯接一杯，最后她说，哈利和可能是她的那个人，但她却不是。

“是啊，我也不知道她为什么感到失望。”哈利盯着壁炉看了一会儿，说，“我现在知道了。”

罗恩赫敏迅速对视一眼。

哈利喉结动了动，而不知是因为被炉火烘托着还是别的什么原因，赫敏觉得此时的哈利脸上温柔至极，但同时又很脆弱。

良久，哈利才低声道，“他也这么说。”

他？！罗恩赫敏保持身体不动的情况下，眼球疾速旋转对视。

“从小听着我故事长大那部分。”哈利陷入沉思中，他看着那团火焰接着笑了笑，“他说他年幼无知的童年中又那么一段时间曾经狂热地崇拜哈利·波特，直到后来，这种崇拜开始变质，成了厌恶。”罗恩赫敏没有插话。

很久，很久之后，他才吞吞吐吐地，“我可能，也许——我不确定——”

“哈利，没关系。”赫敏柔声安抚道。罗恩也体贴道，“你可以跟我们说的，没关系。”

哈利深吸口气——

——“我在乎马尔福。”

在罗恩和赫敏的目瞪口呆中，哈利笑了笑，笃定道，“没错。我非常在乎他。”

*

再次聚会时哈利也没提德拉科·马尔福，赫敏和罗恩体贴地不问任何事，也巧妙地避开每一个可能挑起马尔福名字的话题。哈利看起来和马尔福还没来的时候没什么两样——梅林！他们快好奇死了。怎么会有这么能吊胃口的事？！即使他们跟马尔福向来不对付，但也不代表他们就完全不想知道接下来两人之间发生了什么啊？！哈利从给他们扔下重磅炸弹以后再没后续，每次来也与平常无异，除了会比平常早走一点——

等等。

赫敏敏锐地察觉到了问题所在。

于是，当哈利再次查看时间，表露出要走的倾向时，赫敏毫不犹豫地按住哈利的手腕，“说吧，哈利，你们什么情况了？”

“什么？什么什么情况？”

哈利装傻。赫敏微笑凝视。罗恩盯着哈利。直到哈利再也绷不住笑容为止，这才宣告整件事情的终结。

“那我该从哪里说起？”哈利笑道，“这真是很长、很长的事。”

“就算你从六年级开始讲我们也会听的。”罗恩看了看赫敏，“大概。”

而哈利的笑意再也无法控制了。

*

这真的是很长很长的事。是说，虽然哈利是从马尔福回到英国、进入魔法部开始说起，但其中也没少掺杂霍格沃茨的那点事。哈利说他本应该好好处理一下对马尔福的态度，可一切都太糟糕了，他只能想到无休止的讥讽、假笑和对方的坏脾气，他花了大半年的时间去关注马尔福，但他的关注点完全错误，老天，谁想记新来的傲罗姓甚名谁、长什么模样，谁想知道老夫人每天吃什么喝什么？他只是，愚蠢地靠记忆那些人来获得当天关于马尔福的一切信息。他的助理围着马尔福转他才看到对方的新衣服该死的迷人，那头棕发衬得那头金发无比耀眼，与老人对话时马尔福才肯把声音放缓，而那几乎要杀死哈利的耳膜——

“我不知道该说你惨还是别的什么。”罗恩想了想，“比如‘蠢’。”

“我不在乎。”哈利笑道。

然后，然后他开始对那些马尔福潜在的恋爱对象吃醋。他在聚会的时候喝很多酒，无法排解郁卒情绪时偷偷去过酒馆——然后哈利看到了马尔福。马尔福嘲笑他的买醉行为，即使他只点了一杯酒，从头到尾只有一杯。因为剩下的时间他们在斗嘴，根本没工夫喝。再后来，每次的喝酒就成了他给自己去酒馆的勇气——也许能见到，也许见不到。但梅林的帽子尖，他总能看到马尔福。于是他们也总在斗嘴。

“这个感觉太好了，就像又回到过去。”哈利说。

赫敏挑眉，“所以，你，在怀念，马尔福混蛋的时候。”

哈利想了想道，“我不否认他那会儿真的是个混蛋，但联系到后来发生的，那是他最好的时候。”

“呃。”罗恩感到不适，“我要吐了。”

再之后，他们的任务。

“我们一度遇到瓶颈，是马尔福在不断发现突破口。他是如此的——”哈利想了半天道，“狡猾。”

“所以，是任务让你们贴近彼此？”罗恩看了看赫敏，“我现在有点后悔离开魔法部了。”

“你难道觉得我们现在不贴近彼此？”赫敏挑眉。然后她立马被罗恩的反应逗笑，她把吻落在罗恩的脸颊上。

“事实上，是之后。”哈利说，“我帮马尔福挡了咒语，对，就是手臂……来不及用魔法了。然后他帮我处理伤口时又受伤了……”

掩护哈利撤退时马尔福吸引了一些火力，整件事结束后，他们俩又在圣芒戈躺了几天。马尔福伤得比哈利重，在无人时哈利总会偷偷溜去看他，而除了吵架外也总要有些其他打发时间的方法，于是开始挖苦、数落对方，接着莫名其妙地变成了回忆童年。然后马尔福就是那句：年幼无知的童年中又那么一段时间曾经狂热地崇拜哈利·波特，直到后来，这种崇拜开始变质，成了厌恶。后面还有一句是哈利羞于启齿，没有告诉罗恩赫敏的。

再后来当然和万千青少年巫师一样愚蠢地迷恋着什么了。马尔福绝望地说，你可以从我眼前消失了，波特。萨拉查啊，看看这见鬼的工作，辞掉算了——

“我不能让他这么溜走。”哈利道，“狡猾的家伙，如果溜走我可能再也逮不到他——”

“所以？”罗恩眨眨眼。

赫敏问，“你阻止了他？”

“啊，当然了，没错，为什么你们这么问？我当然阻止了他。”哈利说，“即使我当时并不十分明确我对他是什么感觉。”

“都这样了你还不明白？”罗恩崩溃。

“我花了点时间。”哈利嘟囔道，“我不可能一下子接受我喜欢的居然是一直讨厌的混蛋。”

罗恩绝望地闭上眼。不，什么都别说，此时无声胜有声。

“总之，我在某一瞬间想通了。”哈利说，“那一定是个有魔力的吻——”

“好的我觉得在这里就打住就可以了。”罗恩阻止道，“这么说的话，那一切都解释得通。”

“解释什么？”

“你真的要我给你一一数出来是吗？”罗恩翻着白眼，“六年级？七年级？八年级？现在的提前走人？”

“等等，关于八年级我真的一塌糊涂。”哈利不解，“回归霍格沃兹后我甚至没跟马尔福说过一句话。”

“啊，是啊，问题就在这里。”罗恩指出，“就像我所说的，你‘过于’关注马尔福。”

这时赫敏也恍然大悟了，她十分赞同地点点头，看向哈利的眼神中甚至带了一丝怜悯。

“嘿！”哈利不满道，“那……马尔福是否能加入我们的——”

“不行。不行！”罗恩疯狂摇头，而在赫敏的肘击到来前，罗恩说，“也许，我是说，也许，可能，我不太确定——”

“平安夜的时候你可以带他到陋居……”


End file.
